Problem: Simplify the expression. $2r(2r-6)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2r}$ $ = ({2r} \times 2r) + ({2r} \times -6)$ $ = (4r^{2}) + (-12r)$ $ = 4r^{2} - 12r$